narutolightningchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Uchiha
Stefan Uchiha (ステファンサスケ Uchiha Stefan) is a ninja who is a member of the Uchiha clan , is also one of the primary protagonist, a genin of Konahagakure , and member of Team 100. Background ' '''Stefan was born into the Uchiha clan as the son of the Uchiha nomad leader Rei Uchiha and his resident wife Sara Uchiha. He was raised like a brother to the closest friend he has, Yoru Tsuisuta . He was born 37 years after the 4th Great Ninja War . He was born under a red moon and thus was given the moniker "'The Child of Red'" (赤の子). He graduated the academy at the age of 13. When he was 8, his entire family was murdered by an unknown assailant with sharingan. He has vowed to take vengeance upon the man and slay him for his family. Personality Stefan, like most Uchiha, has a calm, cool, and quiet personality. He is however less cold to his teammates and does acknowledge an opponets skills when they impress him. In battle, Stefan is a very strategic, serious, and merciless to his opponet. When he was younger, he was kind and friendly, but due to the massacre he has grown to become more cold to his opponets. He wants vengeance, but does not want to leave or hurt his friends in the process. He is very focused on finding the man who murdered his family almost to the point of obsession. As of now in the series, he has started down the path of vengeance, and is starting to become more and more obsessed. Abilities Being a member of the Uchiha clan, Stefan naturally stood out as an elite, going as far as to awakening the sharingan at age 13. Taijutsu Stefan is a capable fighter close range going as far as being able to master the "Dancing Leaf Style" in a matter of weeks. He is a strong and quick fighter and prefers to use a speed over strength fighting stlye. Dojutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Stefan has access to his kekkei genkei, the Sharingan. He is able to analyze his opponets skills and is capable of copying movements and predicting enemy techniques. He currently has one tomoe in his sharingan by the beginning of the series and he is currently trying to perform higher level genjutsu using his sharingan. Nature Release Stefan, being a member of the Uchiha clan specializes in Fire Release style. He prefers to use long range Fire Release techniques like Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Release: Blazing Stream, and the Inferno Blade . Intelligence Stefan is a very capable intelligent person. He is able to think on his feet and learn skills and techniques at a very quick pace. He created his own orignal variation of the Chidori and created it with his Fire Nature to create the Inferno Blade. Kenjutsu Stefan, is also capable with a sword and uses an ancient Uchiha style of swordsmanship called Shīsu Ken Sutairu ("Sheathed Sword Style"). A style that works well with Sharingan users due to the fact the style involves striking his opponet with his sword with lightning quick moves. In the series he has mastered a total of three techniques. '''Torikku Ken Surasshu-'(トリック剣スラッシュ "Trick Sword Slash") a move in which Stefan analyzes his opponet with his sharingan, cast an illusion of him slashing his opponet one direction and in reality strikes his opponet the opposet way. 'Fantomusutoraiku-'(ファントムストライク "Phantom Slash") Stefan sheathes his sword and strikes his enemy so quickly they don't feel or see the attack until 5 seconds later. 'Shīsugādo-'(シースガード "Sheath Guard") Stefan pulls out his sheathe and spins it guarding oncoming attacks. Stats Category:Characters